The present disclosure generally relates to a technology for mounting an integrated circuit (IC) chip (hereafter referred to simply as “chip”). In particular, this disclosure relates to a method for selecting a surface region for arranging a heat sink thereon for removing heat from a chip on a rear face of a wiring portion of a chip-supporting substrate, a chip-supporting substrate on which a surface region for arranging a heat sink thereon is set, and a chip mounting structure which mounts a chip on the chip-supporting substrate.
For instance, in a chip mounting structure which has chips stacked three-dimensionally and mounted therein with a face-down bonding method, and has high heat generation density, it is desired to cool the flip chip not only from the upper face side of the flip chip but also from a chip-supporting substrate side which is the lower face side of the flip chip. Patent Document 1 (JP2002-270743A) describes a mounting structure which mounts a semiconductor apparatus including a chip, a chip bump, an interposer, and a ball grid array (BGA) bump of the interposer on a predetermined position of a printed wiring board having a core layer, arranges a heat sink for radiating heat of the chip in the core layer, and further has a via for heat radiation for transmitting the heat generated in the chip to the heat sink provided in the printed wiring board so as to thermally connect the BGA bump of the interposer with the heat sink. In this mounting structure, the via for heat radiation is provided in the printed wiring board under the chip. Accordingly, a wiring layer cannot be provided under the chip in the printed wiring board, but is routed up to the outer periphery of the chip, and is provided so as to surround the heat sink.